More lollipops and sweet fun
by ThanatosXD
Summary: SEX LEMONS SMUT CHELSEAS ALIVE YAY Well... we're actually doing this... the sequel to 'floating lollipops and a Bucket' that pretty much says it all...read the first and you'll understand. rated m for...well for same as the the first one. Oh and enjoy pls xx
1. Chapter 1

Soooo... MERRY CHRISTMAS one and all! everyone be grateful for everything you have and the people around you! lets take this moment to remember 2014. What a great year we had! anyway this is my sequel to Floating Lollipops and a Bucket. I'll be back to my main story in a few days, just coming up with ideas! soooooooo...yes there will be smut goddd.

"we want it now!"

ok ok we're getting there ok?

sooo where were we?

The light shone through Tatsumi's window as he stirred in his sleep, tightly hugging his sheets, tossing and turning with a smile on his face.

"I want you inside of me...now!"

Tatsumi grinned in his sleep as his erection rubbed against his bed. The young man dreamt happily of his last lover, the beautiful, vibrant, and sometimes cocky, annoying, rude, truthful, teasing, sexy- the list goes on, but yes, Tatsumi dreamt of his 'bath,' with the scarlet-haired assassin. He could remember every detail of her flawless, perfect body. The taste of her skin, the little bites and marks he left, and the tiny blush that flourished on her face every time he would administer his love to her. His eyes hesitantly fluttered open, deep green orbs awakening. He turned groggily to rub his weary eyes. The assassin was definitely not a morning person. A night with the lovely, arrogant women that was Chelsea was one that was not easy to forget. He sat up, inspecting his crotch area, frowning when his morning wood spring to attention, creating the little tent in his pants. His length achingly rebelled against the fabric of his worn trousers. Tatsumi blinked the sleep out of his eyes before finally rising from his bed to raise the curtains. He stopped halfway there, finally realising his comrade had been watching him the whole time. Chelsea, the beautiful vixen leaned against the door, idly staring at his movements while twirling her sweet treat between her lips, making a delicious sucking sound as she did. "Morning honey, sleep well?" Stunned, Tatsumi leapt back, colliding with his wall. "Chelsea? What are you doing here?!" he yelled outraged by the sudden intrusion, but at the same time slightly amused. Chelsea snickered quietly before pushing herself from the door and skipping over to him. Tatsumi tried pacing back, but was blocked by the wall. He clawed at the inanimate object, going as far as inching up the wall on his tipi-toes as to avoid Chelsea's amused and flirty expression. "Why I came to wake you up...hero. Did we not have fun last night?" Tatsumi made a strangled sound before awkwardly opening and closing his mouth, trying to formulate words in his head. Chelsea beat him to it. "You didn't like it!" she yelled out, holding her hands to her mouth and faking sadness. The look on her face was both adorable and teasing. "Is their another one...I knew i wasn't the only girl in your life!" She exaggerated her fake expression with fake crying, falling to the ground. Tatsumi was both red-faced and angry at the women in front of him. "Alright Alright thats enough Chelsea!" he yelled. "Thats not what you said last night," she finished with a wink and a cheeky smirk.

"Oh please you were the one who attacked me remember! It was practically rape!"

" Its not rape if you enjoy!" she replied beaming

"Who was it that flipped me over and bruised by bum!"

"That was un-intentional! You forced me!"

"Oh really? I forced you to fuck my brains out?! Oh how did that come about honey please enlighten me!"

"You were being to sexy! It's not fair!"

"Oh so you think I'm sexy huh? Really now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did genius! na na nana na! You think I'm sexy!" Chelsea teased as she twirled around Tatsumi's room.

Tatsumi's face burned right red as his fists clenched. He watched her redish-pink hair wave around in the air as Chelsea danced around teasing him for his stupidness. He then looked down at her womanly body, admiring her curvaceous features and amazing looks. "When did my eyes wonder here?" Tatsumi questioned himself.

Tatsumi snapped.

Quickly, he sprang to Chelsea's side, clenching both her wrists and intwining her fingers in his. He forced her upon the wall. Chelsea's face donned a look of utter surprise as Tatsumi glared into her pink orbs. They were so radiant they almost glowed in the darkness of his room. Chelsea recovered quickly, putting on her seductive, flirty expression, biting down on her lower lip and deepening her gaze.

"You know if you keep mis-behaving i may have to punish you naughty girl," Tatsumi whispered into her ear as he sucked the tiny flesh under, nibbling his way down. "Since when was he so confident...it's kinda...hot," Chelsea thought as she bit down on his shoulder, feeling it tense up under her touch.

"Oh your gonna punish me...whose the rapist now?" she said quietly before he let go. "Not now Hero, you're still under my control for the rest of today. Sooo let go for now. She could feel his hard cock from between her thighs. It grinded against her leg hard, wanting the gift of release so badly. It took all the will Tatsumi could muster to let go of Chelsea's heavenly body. She pushed him off and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running to the door. "Hurry up! You'll be late for breakfast, and Akame is making Wild Shark Fin soup!" He nodded dumbly before she closed the door shut. Tatsumi got changed quickly cursing, questioning himself. "Why didn't I just pound her then and there?" He scolded himself. His harsh reprimanding was interrupted by Lubba tackling him into the ground halfway throguh the main Lodge corridor. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! YOU WERE BACK SO LATE! I FELL ASLEEP ASSHOLE!" Lubba yelled into his ear. Tatsumi calmly threw Lubba across the hall way. " She caught me...that's all." Lubba looked heart broken. "What did she say? Did she destroy you?" he questioned loudly. "Keep you voice down baka, we don't want anyone hearing us. As I was saying she caught me and was cool about it after I explained."

"YOU EXPLAINED!?" Lubba yelled at his comrade.

"Yep," Tatsumi replied before walking off to join the other assassins at the dinning table. Befroe he made it to the door Lubba called from behind him.

"I bet thats not all that happened huh?" he said with a fiendish smile across his face. Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean... nothing happened!" he yelled defiantly, turning to face his peer.

"Something totally happened! ahahahaha. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" yelled Lubba triumphantly.

"Nothing happened! Tatsumi yelled before ducking into the dinning room. H turned so his back was against the door. "What if he finds out? It'll be the end of me..."

Tatsumi continued his panicking until ma certain red-haired goddess strolled up to him.

"Whats up Tatsumi... or should I say Pain in the fucking ass hehe. Don't worry it was nice and rough just how i like... also you should maybe move when i'm on to-"

"You do know there are other people in this building right?!" Tatsumi questioned, outraged at Chelsea's nonchalant attitude.

"Oh? Lubba knows?" she guessed.

The worry from Tatsumi's face disappeared, replaced with a look of curiosity.

"How did you- nevermind how do we fix this?"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" she beamed while talking. Winking at the befuzzled Tatsumi, she casually skipped away, humming a little tune. "Also since you're my slave slash sex toy, can you be a dear and move the potatoes into the kitchen. Akame's cooking up a storm...literally." Tatsmi's right eye twitched as he watched his sexy mistress bound away, moving her hips side to side as she skipped.

The young man sighed before returning back into the corridor to use the bathroom. knocking on the door her heard a little 'oh?' Suddenly before he could even start thinking about who's it was, the door burst open to reveal a semi-naked, blonde someone. "Tatsumi! You're looking well. Good morning!" she yelled, bending over a little bit to reveal her cleavage. She wore only two towels, one covering her body and the other wrapped around her hair. "Leon-Ni-sann?" he questioned. Tatsumi fell back, shielding his eyes. The buxom bombshell laughed hard, falling to the floor in a giggling fit. Lifting her form from the floor she patted the stunned boys head. "You're so cute Tatsumi, maybe make a great husband one day." Tatsumi straightened up making another strangling noise before again feeling his face redden. The heat around his head was unbearable. "hahahaha go now little hero... oh and don't forget to zip up your fly... for the people's saek of course darling." Tatsumi panicked before covering his crotch area and diving into the bathroom, locking the women out. "Rude!" she yelled into the door. The young man's back leaned against the door as he stood there frozen. "That was embarrassing," he though, still stuck to the wood. Reaching for his toothbrush his mind wondered to Chelsea. His heart raced as he thought of her scent, her look, her touch... "Today is gonna be interesting," he spoke to himself as shoved his brush into his mouth.

After brushing his teeth and freshening up, Tatsumi jogged into the kitchen, passing a smiling Chelsea. The girl winked at him before tapping her wrist deviously. Her expression was cheeky and scarily mischief. "What is she up to?" he thought staring at her. He was so mesmerised y her morning glory that, being the foolish teenager he was, crashed into a wooden support. When his face collided with the pillar, all the assassins looked over hearing the sudden crack noise. Mine jump to his right side, holding his hand, while Chelsea muttered something about his stupidness before grabbing his left. Both of the girls pulled him up hastily, staring into his eyes. "You alright?" they both asked concerned, before suddenly ripping their gazes of the handsome young man to glare at each other. Their eyes met, staring intensely into one another with a look of hate and ferocity. "Girls..." Tatsumi started, trying to break the awkward tension. Around them Akame, Leone, Lubba and the boss stared at the amusing scene. Susanoo continued to work at his pace, flipping dough at the same as stir frying vegetables. Both of the young women moved their muderous stares onto Tatsumi. "Shut up dummy!" they both yelled together before diving into a full-blown argument with each other.

"FLAT CHEST!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

The insults flew through the air, wounding both combatants. Tatsumi sighed before moving to the kitchen. "I won't survive today with her." Looking over his shoulder he spotted Chelsea laughing her head off facing a red-faced Mine. "SHE PISSES ME OFF SOOO MUCH!" The shorter girl yelled. Tatsumi entered the cooking area, instantly being hit in the face with the sweet smells of freshly baked bread and an assortment of grilled meats and seafood. The aroma of spices and food filled the room. " Good morning! Need help Akame?" The raven-haired girl twirled her tie as she looked over her shoulder to reply. "Oh? Oh Tatsumi good morning, no we don't need help Su-san has got this." The girl picked up a sticky rice bun and munched on it hungrily. She devoured the treat in an instant. "Oh okay see you at the table," he said back before turning and waving. The other assassins all ceased their actions and dove into their seats the moment Su-san yelled "Breakfast." Of course, a meal made by Susanoo was one to be cherished and savoured. The Night raid member salivated as their food was brought out by Akame and Su.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I fucked Tatsumi yesterday."

All of the members of Night raid apart from Akame and Su spat out their food in surprise. The disgusting remnants of their food decorated the wooden dining table. Tatsumi was the first to recover from his mild shock. He glared viciously at his lover, his eyes full of fire. His expression spoke two things: Why? and i'm going to murder you. Chelsea shrugged, not showing one bit of concern for the man or his facial show. All of the assassins had their eyes wide open, staring or glaring at Tatsumi. "Thats not i meant by whats knew Chels," Leone said before laughing and falling into the table, face first in her hands. Her sweet chuckles echoed through the dinning room. In that moment Tatsumi's cheeks heated up until they were at maximum red. Susanoo's eyes twinkled before he sped to the regurgitated food on the table, cleaning it all up in one swift movement. "I-I-Is this true Tatsumi?!" Mine yelled from her seat. Tatsumi did not give an answer, but his face said it all. Mine gasped before glaring intensely at Chelsea. Her eyes had murderous intent in them. She looked as if she was about to slit Chelsea's throat. "U bitch! I'll kill you..." Mine muttered under gritted teeth. Suddenly she pulled out her signature firearm, Pumpkin and aimed dead straight for Chelsea's head. The said women didn't even budge nor cower away in fear. "Mine! No Imperial arms at the dinner table!" Najenda yelled across the room. Mine glanced at her boss before sighing and lowering her firearm. Chelsea only gave her a massive, cute smile before the pink-haired she-demon pounced on Tatsumi, Smashing her boot into his face, sending him halfway across the room. "Excuse me," Mine choked out as she retreated to her quarters. "see Tatsumi darling? now everyone knows so you won't be bothered!" she said reassuringly, winking at his direction. Tatsumi sat on the floor rubbing his sore face, still stunned. "Why would Mine act like that?" he thought. He didn't even notice his peer storm slowly to him. Lubba stared down at his friend before gritting his teeth. His expression was of betrayal and even more ferocious than Mine's." We are brothers...and you didn't tell me about this... you bastard..." he whispered grudgingly. Before Tatsumi could rise to meet his intense gaze, the greeen-haired assassin's foot collided with the hero's face, sending his floppy body deeper into the wood planks.

Tatsumi lay embedded deep into the ground, defeated by his friends. "Thats enough Rabbac!" yelled Najenda. Lubbock felt a grasp on his shoulder. He looked down quickly giving a surprised 'Oh?' before his wide-eyed face was sent hurling towards the boss. She had pulled so hard that the man crashed through the window behind her. In a flash Susanoo cleaned the window, repairing it and removing the broken glass from the floor, not paying attention to the pervert outside. Leone skipped to Tatsumi's side and removed his face from the floor, smashing it against her massive boob. "Oh? Little Tatsumi has finally grown up! Is he big Chels?" she asked her fellow assassin. Chelsea nodded enthusiastically before returning her focus to the yoghurt and muesli in front of her. "Is he...good?" she questioned slyly. Chelsea looked up once again before blankly replying: My ass has bruises on it, so yes he was great." Tatsumi blushed as the compliment her received. Leone purred turning to face him, giving him a seductive wink. "What is sex, why is it so good?" Akame suddenly questioned innocently looking up to Chelsea, still chewing on a bone. Chelsea and leone bust into laughter together as Tatsumi dove his head into his hand, frmly face-planting into his palm. "Don't.. haha... worry honey, I'll tell you in a bit. ahahah you'll be greatly educated with me as your teacher," she said between laughs and fits of giggling. "If you're gonna do it, make sure its with Tatsumi...you're guaranteed a good time." Chelsea added, giving him an encouraging grin. Both Akame and Tatsumi blushed deeply, but his disappeared when he saw Lubba clawing at the window behind the boss. "Soooo, i marked you as mine when you are older didn't I little brother. Soooo you belong to me, make this one worth it ok honey? Cause you know I think i'm next in line" Tatsumi's blush returned once again as the feline stopped whispering in his ear. Akame stared over amused, still chewing on her Evil bird bone. "Tatsumi was it fun?" she emotionlessly questioned. The hero made a strangled noise before grabbing Chelsea, hoisting her up on his shoulder and running out trying to hide his embarrassment. "I've had enough i'm out!" he yelled while bolting to the door. "Why do I have to come?! I haven't finished my- they were already out the door before she could finish her sentence. "To answer your question honey, yes it great fun!" Leone winked before returning to her seat. Mine leaned against the wall and watched from her bedroom window as Tatsumi carried the scarlet-haired women into the forest. "Wonder what they're doing?" she questioned herself, suddenly intrigued by his actions.

"I know you like it rough, but this isn't what I meant by one-sided fun!" Chelsea sarcastically yelled into the air as Tatsumi continued to run out of the lodge, into the woods surrounding the building.

When they finally came to a stop in a small glade, Tatsumi gently laid her down and collapsed beside the fellow assassin. Around them the wind whispered through the trees, passing by branches and and leaves, blowing some around the two. Above the sun bore down lightly on the swaying grass. The clouds above were in shapes of Their imperial arms, floating around the horizon. For once, there was peace.

"Don't tell me your all worked up over little old me!" She said while playing with the panting Tatsumi's hair. The assassin barely had energy to speak. "I swear you had better stamina than this!" Chelsea teased while kneeling next to him. "Not with you on my back!" he argued back. The moment his sentance finished her foot struck his chest, sending him toppling forward. "Whats that supposed to mean! DID YOU SAY I'M FAT!" Chelsea yelled from the other side of the clearly, slowly pacing up to him, rolling up her sleeves. His vision blurred, barely able to focus on her swaying headphones.

"S-She D-Demon..." he whispered between pants. He tried to rise from the floor, but hs chest ached.

"Ohhh Tatsumiiiii that hurt!" she put her hands to her heart, teasing him once more. She came to his side to rub his torso, comforting the pain. It seeped from his body, replacing the ache with a warm sensation.

"That didn't hurt as much as what i just experienced."

"You love my playful nature! I know it!"

"Thats besides the point" Tatsumi muttered sitting up.

" Awwwww you doo."

"I didn't say anything!"

"hmmm yes you did, and since you're being sooo nice for a beautiful lady like me, I'll let this gentleman indulge... on something special. I'll take this little compliment into account, and i'm feeling a little...tense...could you help me?"

Tatsumi watched her sit up and stretch out before winking at him. His face showed confusion and curiosity. Chelsea skipped over to the closest tree before bracing herself against it and leaning over, showing her cute, lacy pink panties to him. Tatsumi finally understood what she meant, and jumped back.

"Here? N-Now?" he stuttered, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Yep got a problem?"

"Maybe..."

"Just get over here Tatsumi, before I pounce on you.

He reluctantly walked over, swallowing as reached her back.

"Hey why do you wear earphones anyway?" he questioned before placing his hestitant hands on her butt, then roaming to feel over her body.

"For you to pull while you-ahhh" her sentence was interrupted by a loud moan that erupted from her throat, sending Tatsumi's ego and confidence sky-rocketing up. "What was that? I didn't get it." he cooly said before smiling into her shoulder.

"Just get on with it Tatsumi...if you do I'll give you a sweet treat."

"Whats that?"

"a lollipop of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Whats up everyone! I'm back on the writing grind for y'all. So this chapter is the first of many smut scenes. Also update: my new attack on titan one-shot is coming out soon. pls stay tuned for Mikasa x Eren, and also we are going to do a new bleach fan-fiction which may or may not have smut depending on the story. Oh and i just started psycho pass omg its AMAZING *orgasm

Where were we again? oh yeah our protagonist is about to get laid. :)

The hot fiery sun bore down on the clear glade as the wind silently whispered through the trees, swaying the many slivers of grass slowly. Tiny little leaves float from the surrounding canopy of trees

The most beautiful, lollipop-obsessed, annoying scarlet-haired tease stood before Tatsumi, bent over a trunk of an old tree. His eyes fell down to her reddish-pink short skirt, and under to her lacy pink panties. "The level of adorableness is crazy high (over nine thousand high people thats how serious i am)," the young, aroused man thought to himself. He cold feel the blush creep up his cheeks, and the tiny sliver of perspiration leak from his forehead. Chelsea gave him a seductive smile before giving a cute wink. Tatsumi tried to control his actions, desperately resisting the urge to just shove his rock-hard erection into her tight snatch and mercilessly pound into her backside, again giving her a series of bruises. Chelsea looked over to meet his gaze, loving the reaction she got from him just by lifting her skirt. She moved it so she could tease him further, testing his facial recognition.

"Come on...hero."

In a flash Tatsumi was behind his lover, grinding his meat between her legs, loving the delicious friction. It ignited his arousal, sending his level rocketing up. Chelsea moaned into the bark of the trunk, singing out his name in melodic harmony. "T-Tatsumi... you're...so...so hard," sh managed between moans. the pressure between her hips intensified, and the pool of heated liquid made a tiny moist oval shape, wetting her panties.

Tatsumi continued his animalistic thrusting, dry humping the woman before him as he moved her scarlet hair to the side, exposing her lightly tanned, marked shoulder. He licked and sucked on his favourite spot, biting and nibbling softly, earning another hearty moan from his lover. He then blew strands of her flowing hair to the side to latch onto her neck, teasing with his skilful tongue, trailing it around her skin. His touch was mesmerisingly sensational. He kissed from the top of her throat, down to the small of her back while pushing down her white shirt. Tatsumi then dragged his tongue upwards, skimming her soft skin and nipping the under of her jaw, finishing with small, quick pecks to her cheeks. Chelsea turned to look deep into his green orbs, only seeing love and care. "He's...mine...all mine." When their lips met it was like everything around the two melted away, only leaving the couple in that moment of pure bliss and pleasure. Chelsea bit Tatsumi's bottom lip teasingly, then grazing it with her tongue. At the same time he nipped at her upper lip, then lowering his tongue to meet her's in a passionate, hot battle of dominance of their tongues. They wrestled, taking turns to slide and tumble over each other. The fight finally ceased, and the defeated Tatsumi hesitantly opened his mouth letting the victor enter and explore his Cavern. Simultaneously, Tatsumi turned Cheksea around and pinned her to the trunk, pushing her up the tree so his hands rested under her butt in a tight grasp, fondling the flesh, squeezing and teasing her beautiful ass. the two lovers deepened the kiss. Tatsumi's teeth grazed her lips, moving her head to the side to achieve a better angle.

Chelsea's moan echoed through the forest. "T-Tatsumi...this is soo..hot...oh fuck...do...that again please!" she pleaded. The young man headed her request, and dipped his head into her chest, licking and sucking from her collar bone down to the valley of her perfectly shaped breasts, leaving red marks in a line. His hand wrapped around her neck to grab her scarlet locks, fisting her hair before gently pulling it to the side, causing Chelsea's head to shoot up and moan louder than before. Tatsumi suddenly dropped her to her feet, and ripped open her whit shirt from the front exposing her matching lacy pink bra that barely contained her beautiful bosoms. In one swift motion Chelsea removed her bra with the soft click of the clip, tossing it aside to show her tits. Tatsumi hesitantly grabbed the two, one in each hand and stared for a good long thirty seconds before he dove in, burying his face into the mounds of flesh. His mouth latched onto her right breast, carefully teasing the little pink bud with his tongue, hearing her sultry, low moan before moving to suck the whole nipple, taking her whole areola into his mouth, nibbling, gnawing and licking. While he carried out his erotic action, his other arm fondled and pinched the other breast. His touch was like heaven.

He continued his assault on her chest, switching to the other, alternating between his arsenal of mouth techniques. Chelsea squirmed and struggled under his amazing touch, feeling the shivers of pleasure swim through her body. The feeling between her hips intensified, driving her insane. "stop teasing and get...down there huhhg..." she moaned to her lover, raising her arm to push him down. His touch stopped briefly. She pouted at the sudden loss of contact, but before she could think about complaining Tatsumi was kneeled before her, lifting her whole leg up onto his shoulder, massaging the soft spots as he did. He slowly licked from the base of her knee plate to the end of her thigh, loving her sweet taste.

"hugghhh stop teasing Tatsumi...thats my thing..." she desperately moaned with half closed eyes. She looked down to give him a strange innocent expression. Around them the leaves were slightly blown from the ground before falling back, decorating the dense forest floor. "I think you love my foreplay ahahah," Tatsumi said cheekily. "not if it lasts ten years!" she complained loudly, scratching his head and gently moving it towards her moist sex. He took in her lavender scent, savouring the smell before opening his eyes again to speak. "I guess i better get started to please m'lady." he said with mock generosity and a gentleman-like attitude. "Oh please do my prince charming!" she winked, enthusiastically nodding her head and flashing him a beautiful grin. She beamed like a ten year old that had received her first dress. "mmmmhhhhmmmm," Tatsumi sighed as his head ducked under skirt. He curiously and cautiously licked her slit through the pink panties, earning a moan from Chelsea.

"ohhhhhhh...Fuck yes...Tatsumi...ohhh...right there!"

As soon as Tatsumi's tongue entered her folds Chelsea's knees buckled, and she struggled to keep her leaned stance. The man below her cleverly manipulated his skilful tongue, hitting all the right spots inside her walls. His nose grazed and tickled her clit, causing the little bundle of nerves to send shivers of pleasure rippling through her body. "Ohhh...do that-do that again!" Chelsea moaned out. Tatsumi smiled into her woman-hood, taking note of all her favourite sweet spots. "She tastes and smell so...sweet," Tatsumi thought to himself as he dug his face deeper in. Her juices flooded from her moist sex, drenching his face in sweet honey. Hid tongue re-entered her flaps, digging in deeper to tickled her hole. "Ohhhh-Ohhh..." Chelsea yelled out. His tongue explored her pussy, feeling the moist walls around it.

He finally realised his tongue and moved to suck on her clit, teasing her flaps with his delicate fingers. They traced up and down the slit, savouring the velvety, wet feeling. "MMmmmmmmm..." More moas erupted from Chelsea's throat, eliciting a smile from Tatsumi. He then kissed her navel and stomach before shrinking down to her sex again and licking under. "ahhhhh...wait not there! it's dirt-ahhhhh...mo-more..." Chelsea seemed to be wrapped in a trance, almost a slave to the many emotions and sensations she was feeling. Drool trickled from the corner of her mouth, and sweat beaded at her forehead, slowly dripping down to her nose. She bit down on her lip hard before grabbing Tatsumi's hand and placing it on her breast. The man multi-tasked, fondling her left breast while licking her hole. Chelsea, feeling adventurous, lifted his calloused strong hand into her mouth, sucking on his fingers. "Tastes like bacon." she breathed, bringing her mouth off his hand with a pop. She gently bit down on his thumb, loving the tiny groan that flew from his mouth.

Tatsumi, feeling the tire and soreness in his mouth finally latched off her clit, then placing one of his fingers penetrating her just enough to get a hearty, deep moan, then a scream of pleasure. "One-no two more please!" she pleaded from above. Tatsumi listened, adding another two digits, loving the feeling of her tight, wet hole envelope his fingers in a grasp. His actions caused multiple sounds to come from Chelsea's lips. She was almost trying to force his fingers in deeper. The assassin flexed his fingers around, hearing the deep moan she gave he confidently balled his finger tips and moved in and out slowly at first, but increased his speed. He rapidly slid his digits back and forth until she screamed out his name. Adding more pleasure, Tatsumi used his thumb to draw little circles on top of her clit, tending to the little nub lovingly. Chelsea looked down to see her lover fingering her fast, loving the feeling. "He's doing all this for me...i have to re-repay the favour!" she thought to herself, but found her body unable to move, being shook and influenced by the radiating pleasure in her lower region. "T-Tatsumi-Tatsumi...I-I'm close...go...go faster please!" she yelled out. "Of course m'lady!" The assassin, ready to go in for he kill, moved his hand faster and faster inside her snatch, rapidly penetrating. His thrusts went deeper as she came to the edge. "TATSUMI!" she yelled into the air, so loudly that it could be heard by all her comrades.

In the lodge all the night raid members raised their heads. "Wonder what that was," Akame asked while tending to the dirty dishes. Leone tuned her ears, listening intently, looking through the air trying to locate the source. "I'm not sure, but i think someone yelled out Tatsumi's name?" The boss and Akame shrugge and returned to their duties. "Lubbock wearily removed himself from the ivy he was stuck in. "Stupid boss...ouch!" he yelped as he removed a bunch of pricks from his delicate skin. I wonder who yelled 'Cats on me' he pondered. "Definitely her," decided Mine while she wrote in her diary, rolling her eyes to the right.

"That-That was fucking awesome darling!" Chelsea panted, trying to regain her breathe. "It better have been, cause not my whole arm is soaked. Tatsumi raised his arm to show her the extent of her wrath. Unexpectedly, she shoved his whole hand into her mouth, sucking and savouring her own taste. "mmmmm like lollipops, only sweeter!" she concluded giving Tatsumi another wink.

"That's weird Chelsea."

"You're weird Tatsumi."

"Am not!" he protested, looking mildly offended.

"Yes you are, now switch places with me."

Th assassin complied, moving so he leaned his back against the tree. Chelsea practically tore off his yellow jumper, collar fist. "That was my favourite sweater!" Tatsumi complained. "I'll make it up to you i promise!" She gave him a small smile and a quick peck before she slowly kissed her way down to his waist. She licked his rippling, tense muscles under his shirt, teasing the skin, leaving little wet spots on the fabric. "Ngggggghh...Chelsea." he groaned. Finally reaching her destination, she teasingly kissed his navel above his pants, before licking the waistband and forcing the zipper down with her teeth. She fingered the back of his pants, feeling it become loose as he shimmied out of the unnecessary clothing. Chelsea grinned at him seductively, meeting his lowered gaze. "Hot huh?" she questioned, seeking the approval of her lucky man. "Mmmm very...now can you please...continue?" the anxious Tatsumi nervously asked. "Yokai Yokai!" (yea yea or roger that chose one haha). She grabbed his boxers, and freed his erection from the brutal confines of his underwear. A warm, refreshing breeze swept over Tatsumi's lower region. "Ahhhhhhhhhh," he moaned out. Chelsea looked up and smiled before gabbing a handful, gleefully watching his strained reaction.

"Chelseaaaaaaa!" he complained

"Yes darling?"

"Hurry. Please."

the moment he finished his sentence she trailed one finger. A single finger over his twitching manhood, teasing the skin that covered his tensed muscle. Tatsumi, loosing all control over his waist involuntarily bucked forward, thrusting violently in the air. "someone's excited to see me!" Chelsea cheerfully said, beaming with pride and happiness. Tatsumi face palmed for approximately twenty seconds before fisting Chelsea's scarlet-red locks and roughly moving her head closer to his throbbing cock. She inspected her prize. It was a flawless specimen, no pubic hair, cleanly shaved at the navel, just how she like it. "Ok ok jeez." she said before stroking him softly and slowly, then exhaling, loving the affect of her warm breath on his dick. "mmmmm looks really tasty..." Chelsea mumbled before painfully slowly licking from the base to the head, savouring the feeling of his length grinding against her soft tongue. She then, unexpectedly slapped his cock against her cheeks. A surprised Tatsumi moaned at the contact, witnessing a heavenly feeling creep through his body. "I'm hungry now...may I?" she innocently asked, holding his dick right next to her face. "nugghhhh...go for it...please." Tatsumi desperately pleaded, so badly wanting to be inside her warm, wet mouth. Chelsea gave him an adorable, sexy smile before swallowing the tip of his head. She proceeded to lick and nibble the head, earning moans of pleasure from her lover. Feeling satisfied, she dove in, taking more cock into her mouth. At a leisurely pace, she took in more of his mushroom head. finally caving in and losing his power t hold back, Tatsumi grabbed Chelsea's head an forced her upon him, feeling the sweet sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her cavern. He could nearly make out the shape of her teeth the way his dick throbbed and hardened in her mouth. Little strings of pre-cum squirted from the tip, trickling down her throat. Chelsea, surprised at first decided to forfeit her struggle and go with his flow, bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first, but increasing her speed every so often. "ahhhhh...shit that feels good!" Tatsumi exclaimed wildly with an almost feral look in his eyes. "Giving into his animalistic nature? Am I that good?" Chelsea wondered, still with a mouthful or meat.

the scarlet-haired beauty let go, removing his hand from her hair and stroked his impressive penis fast, watching her hand motion up and down quickly. She moved her face lower down, taking his right ball in her mouth a sucking viciously. "Ahhhhhhh... .god." Tatsumi spoke. The sensation he was experiencing could only be described as...well it was indescribable. The heavenly feeling he had while she licked his balls and jerked his rod while he stood leaned against the tree was amazing. His luminous green eyes rolled into the back of his light head. "ahhh i'm nearly there...ahhh...Chelsea!" Before Tatsumi came, Chelsea quickly re-sheathed him back into her mouth, stroking the parts she could reach and tickling his balls rapidly. Her head bobbed up and down as if she was nodding to the question 'Do you want more lollipops?' He was so close he could feel his insides churning. The young man nearly made it to the point of blindness, having his eyes barely open like little slits. "Chelsea..." he hoarsely whispered.

The hero screamed her name into the air has ropes of sticky, white liquid erupted in her mouth, re-decorating her red tunnel. So much came that little trickles dangled from the corner of her mouth. Chelsea, coughing a little looked up at him. "Do i have something on my face Tatsumi?" she asked with fake ignorance. "haahahhaha no you look beautiful hahaa." he laughed at, moving strands of incredibly soft hair from her flawless face. "awwwww what a charmer you!" she flashed him an award-winning smile before scooping up the escaping rope of cum with her finger and placing it into her mouth. "I think i have a new favourite flavour: Tatsumi." she decided, smacking her lips and warmly smiling.

"should we move onto the fun part honey?"

"give me a second to recover and feel my legs."

"no way, I'll fuck you upside down or flying if I have to!" she said defiantly before pouncing on him.

She straddled his waist on the grass, sitting just before his flaccid cock, observing from the top. She found his pained expression weirdly cute. She placed both hands on his chest and ripped of his simple white shirt, before moving to suck at his collar bone and attack his neck mercilessly. She tossed the item into the pile of discarded clothing. "Ouchhh that h-ahhhh oh god." Tatsumi felt his dick harden again, grinding against her toned thigh, feeling it tense up under his touch. "Are we tired already babe?" she asked from the crook of his neck, nibbling the soft flesh. Her heavenly touch relaxed his body, and at the same time sent spikes of pleasure through Tatsumi's form. "No never...tired with you." he hoarsely croaked out.

"good...now get on top."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

note: so by this time i've used up my various adjectives and adverbs so now i have to search the internet for 'erotic words.' lol see what i come up with.

The truth was that when the exhaustion wave flooded over Tatsumi, he couldn't move his body. With the help of Chelsea, he regained the feeling in his limbs. Re-energised, he rose up and flipped the beautiful women, loving her surprised 'oh'. Cleverly kissing her neck, she grabbed his rod and positioned it next to her entrance, rubbing it against her velvety moist folds until he groaned, pleading for permission to access her inside. "I think you need to sheath that sword..." she cooly remarked, causing a blush to flourish on his face. Tatsumi bit down into her shoulder, grabbnig himself and thrusting all in hard. His rough penetration was already enough to send Chelsea into a scream of pleasure. Tatsumi removed his head from the dip of her neck coming up to face her, nose to nose, groaning at the friction. They both stared deeply into each others eyes, green versus red. The gaze they shared was worth more then a thousand diamonds. "She's so beautiful..." his mind raced. "Hurry up and fuck me dummmy" she idly thought. "Okay fine you're really..really...really hot...now fuck me." she corrected in her head.

They shared another tender, slow, passionate kiss. As soon as their lips locked Tatsumi moved his hips back, then thrusting in slowly. Chelsea broke the kiss to give a long hearty moan into his shoulder. Her manicured nails dug into his back, leaving little dints in his skin. this little action cause Tatsumi to growl, like a beast, and thrust in again, once again experiencing the pleasure that was Chelsea. He loved evry-second of being deep inside her. How her walls sucked him in, trying to milk him of his white essence. "Ohhh godd...you're so tight!" he exclaimed. She smiled at his remark, then yelled out his name as he finally started to move a steady pace. Even though it was a little slow, his size gave her a hundred times more pleasure she could ever receive from any other man...or woman. "Ohhhhhh...yeah...right there please...more!" she pleaded into his neck, licking and nibbling at his ear lobe.

Her lags dangled at his sides and he roughly grabbed her shoulders, continuing to pound her while looking dead into her eyes. Her arms found his rippling abs and scraped their finger-nails all over them, loving the feeling of his muscles tensing then relaxing under her soft touch. "Oh OH...Oh Yea...Yes!" sh moaned while still facing him. His face was contorted in an expression of love, exhaustion and lust. His brow was furrowed and little drops of sweat beaded there. He smashed his hips down suddenly, much deeper than before, stopping for only a moment to hear her reaction. " .God." she briefly stated in a lust-driven voice before kissing her way form his cheeks to the corer of his mouth, cupping his head and fisting his brown mane.

It seemed like an eternity that the two were able to hold on. The couple fit together in perfect unison, like two pieces of a puzzle. Chelsea, in that moment thought that no one would ever be able to take him away form her. "What am..i feeling." she questioned herself before another moan involuntarily escape her throat. Tatsumi was now panting heavily. His breathing had now become very ragged and harsh, unlike before when he was completely calm and in pace. the brown-haired man continued to pleasure his partner, giving her intense, filling sensations of pleasure.

Chelsea lazily wrapped her legs around her but, holding him in a tight embrace. She lifted her butt up ever so slightly, allowing for deeper and harder penetration. By now Tatsumi was slamming his meat into her snatch, loving the shivers of pleasure that shook through his body every time he pounded her. "ohhh god!" she screamed into his hair. Chelsea broke form their hold to kiss him, practically shoving her tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened as surprise spread itself onto his face. Tatsumi recovered quickly and continued his now ragged, rough thrusts and snuck his tongue out to battle with hers. The sound of her hips colliding with her ass was like music to his ears. "She's gonna have bruises again..." he idly thought while nibbling at her bottom lip.

There positioned suffered as Tatsumi was getting closer and closer to his limit, now increasing his speed by two times. Chelsea watched his hips and back rise up and down at extreme speeds while moaning like crazy into his ear, definitely making sure he could here her love cries. "Fuck...Fuck Fuck more more!" she yelled out, her cries echoing through the forest. The sun above shone down on the couple, madly fucking. "ahhhhhh...shit" Tatsumi groaned, reverting into his robotic auto-mode. He was getting so hopped up now, his stomach churned and his insides felt really...weird. "Oh god i'm coming Chels." he mumbled into her ear, barely audible under the slapping sounds that came down below. His thick length ravaged her hole, coming to the end of it's crazy trance. "We'll...come together!" Tatsumi looked into her eyes before thrusting a few last times. His hot semen spurted forth form his member, combining with Chelsea's juices. The love concoction over-flowed from Chelsea's pussy, leaking out onto the forest floor. The inside of her sex was completely filled, and she felt weird inside, like the pleasure had just exploded in her and transported her to elysium. Tatsumi, now extremely exhausted, fell down on top of his lover. His exhilarating trance finally wore off, and he lay there, cuddling with Chelsea on the grass. "There is no place i'd rather be right now." Chelsea admitted blankly, before cupping his Tatsumi's face.

Tatsumi, surprised by the sudden confession, but looked lovingly into her eyes before returning her tender kiss. "Cheslea..." he started, but she tapped a finger to his mouth, silencing him. "shhhhh... lets lie here for a bit...i'm kinda tired ahah," she admitted before coming in and snuggling closer into her lover, nuzzling his neck. "Is this love? What am I feeling now? Why do I constantly think about him?" she questioned herself before she drifted off into a deep, sound sleep. Tatsumi, mildly surprised and confused looked over to see the beautiful assassin lying on his arm in a deep sleep. "I'm exhausted doing all the moving and she's asleep?! oh god." Tatsumi carefully removed his arm from her grasp and put all his clothes back on. He quickly dressed Chelsea, resisting the urge to undress her again. He carried his sleepy comapnion back to her chambers and retreated to his own. "ahhhhhh" he sighed lying onto his own bed. "Day off huh?" he questioned himself aloud, staring up at the ceiling. "It's only twelve as well... what to do?" he wondered before their was an unexpected knock at the door. sighing once again, he rose form the bed and groggily wiped his face before her responded. Lazily her opened the entrance to see a friendly visitor.

"Hey Tatsumi we're going to train now... want to come?" spoke the lioness, purring at the end of her sentence, emphasising her form. Tatsumi quickly notced she had activated her Imperial Arms, ready for a fight. "ummm yeah sure just let me my sw-"

"great!" she snapped, before grasping Tatsumi's collar and throwing him through three walls, sending him plummeting into the Training grounds. All the other night raid members, finally rose from their positions as they saw Tatsumi's lifeless body dig a trench into the ground before them. The assassins had all been waiting patiently at the training grounds, expecting his appearance. "He's here!" exclaimed Lubba. "Lets get this over with," sighed Akame.

Tatsumi rose to see all his comrades, except Chelsea and the Boss raise wooden Shinai at him.

"Wha?" he dumbly questioned before his whole teamed charged at his direction, blades ready.


	3. Chapter 3

So be are back with another chapter! As always reviews are greatly appreciated and pm me about any concerns or ideas you have. Also my friend and avid reader 'Natsu is Awesome' (what a great name ahaaha still think Grey is funnier) gave me a fantastic idea on how to progress with the story. Please tell me what you think of his great Idea!

The warm summer breeze swept through the forest. Grass swayed in time with he wind, and little patches of leaves blew up and floated down every so often. Above the towering canopy birds flew north, some perched on skinny branches that protruded form the thick trunks. The sky was a light shade of blue, and in the horizon the sun shone in the cloudless sky. For a moment there was peace. Nothing could be heard, until Tatsumi screamed his ehad ff.

The blonde Lioness burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as she watched her Dear little brother hurriedly run around the training grounds, desperately struggling to evade the Night Raids Wrath. Mine, Akame and Lubba charged at Tatsumi, ready to administer his brutal punishment, in the form of being beaten stupid with heavy shinai. Leone wiped a single tear from the bottom of her eye-lid, still giggling as the little hero screamed out for help. "Guys! What the hell?!" He questioned, still quite confused, and at the same time terrified at the horror rearing up behind him. Tatsumi's voice quivered as he spoke, still sprinting for his life. "You broke rule twelve Tatsumi," Akame informed him emotionless, coming up beside him with a raised blade. "Sorry buddy, but now you have to pay the consequences, and of course this is the one thats most fitting." Lubba added, also swinging his sword madly behind his running form. "What the hell is rule twelve?!" Tatsumi argued, barely dodging Mine's thigh chop, followed by another torso thrust. Leone, still barely able to contain her chuckling fell over at the sight of Akame tanning his backside with one swift hit. "Since when do we have rules?!" Tatsumi squealed out, at least an octave higher than usual. "We don't we were just trying to make it sound legit..." Lubba muttered kicking Tatsumi halfway across the training ground. His body slid on the dirt before he could roll over and catch himself.

"What?" the puzzled teen asked. "Sorry honey, but someone was jealous of your little...dalliance with the our lovely Chelsea, so they made us... Using various... Techniques" Leone chuckled out nervously, fiddling with her fingers and twisting her toes. Tatsumi noticed an unusual bag jingling on her belt. Akame was squirming on her stance more than usual. "Mine...can i have it back now..." she innocently questioned the pink-haired pixie, circling her eyes at the ground. Mine reached into her back pocket and tossed the assassin an old-looking black book, that Akame snatched from the air and stuffed it into her little black bag. "I did just cause it seemed fun." Lubba's snide comment was met with Tatsumi's fist, which sent the string manipulator flying through the air two metres back. "I think she was a bit jealous..." started the blonde, dragging her yellow eyes sideways, right in Mines direction. "I AM NOT!" she scowled ferociously at Leone, before clasping her little hands over her big mouth shut, feeling heat creep onto her pale cheeks.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Ummm..." Mine struggled to give an answer.

The lioness burst into another fit of rapid giggling, before falling over, laughing hard until her insides hurt. "SHUT UP!" Mine yelled at her sister before charging with her wooden blade positioned to strike her chest. Luckily, Akame restrained her movement before Mine could even lift the sword above her head. The young girl felt mortified, very un-like her comrade who was too far in happy land to even think about returning. "Mine...we don't hurt our other siblings...except Tatsumi." The said Teen looked at Akame, wide-mouthed, outraged at his teams actions against him. "You've actually got to be kidding me guys..." His narrowed eyes were transfixed on Mine, who refused to meet the death-stare. Suddenly, a devious smile spread itself on his face, and he turned his body to face the pink-haired girl. Mine, meeting his gaze suddenly felt petrified. "Tatsumi..." She started, trying to inch away from Akame's iron, clench, which was of course, impossible. In that moment of his mischievous grin, she actually notice how devastatingly handsome he really was, drinking in his flawless facial features. Before she could even register what was happening Tatsumi tackled her to the ground. "Punishment huh?" he teased, cracking his fingers and flexing the digits for good measure. Mine tried to utter his name, but failed miserably stuttering the T about ten times before he pulled his sweater sleeves up to mid arm, eyeing her viciously with his predatory gaze. His dominant touch burnt hot, fiery spirals of passionate on her belly as he sat atop her, dead-set on her pink irises.

Suddenly, his fingers fell to her hips, dancing over skin, skating and skimming over her pink top sending the sensation of merciless tickling through her body. The shivers of feeling rippled u her torso, causing bursts of utter laughter erupting form her throat. Mine's blush deepened on her face, but the embarrassment was obsolete due to the burning touch of his fiddling fingers on her stomach. She gasped raggedly, trying to contain the multitude of sounds she made as he relentlessly tested her nervous system. Her giggling and chuckling slowed and soon stopped as he climbed off her thoroughly teased body. She lay there in a small trance, trying to recover form his assault on her little form, holding her shoulders shivering. "I think you went a bit too far there Tatsumi..." Lubba dumbly pointed out, only to be slapped over the head of their older sister. "I thought it was cute Tatsumi!" Leone corrected, ruffling his mane and poking his forehead with her single slender index finger. Tatsumi cracked his stiff neck, looking back at his still dazed victim. The four Night raid members all laughed together at the events that had earlier transpired. Chelsea stood on the porch, leaning against the wooden railing, watching from a distance chuckling quite a bit at the hilarious scene. "I think...I've found my place." She then narrowed her eyes slightly to observe Tatsumi help Mine up slowly, taking her hand into his own to pull her off the ground and brush her off. Chelsea could almost clearly see the desire in her pink eyes. "Hmmmm... Maybe it's time to put him to the test... Am I actually into him though? On the one hand he's extremely charismatic and has a great, funny personality, but on the other hand if we're together than... NO WHAT AM I SAYING?! Of course I want to be with him... I mean he's 5'3 of just pure handsome hunk that can only be explained to someone as 'damn'... The problem is... Does he want to...date me? And does he have the balls to ask me out?" Chelsea pondered over this thought before snickering at the idea of Tatsumi awkwardly asking her to be his girlfriend, playing out the ridiculous scenario in her head."Well I guess we better get this over with then... Just you wait honey...we'll see what you really want." with that last vow Chelsea skipped to her quarters to retrieve her Imperial Arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cc cc cc

Time skip 3 hours

"Nghhh...AHHHHHHH!"

Tatsumi's squeals of pain echoed through the lodges main corridor, bouncing of the wooden walls. "Oh shut up you cry baby... It's not like there was any blood!" Leone complained while wiping his wounds, splashing the ragged cloth into cold water, before wiping over his back roughly. "Not so hard Ni-san!" Tatsumi yelped when she pressed down on the rather large bruise on his left shoulder. That particular injury was from no other than Akame, the beautiful master swordsman. He shivered at the thought of being struck by her with a real blade. "Gomen...Tatsumi...my...thing was at stake." she apologised from her seated position at the dining table, polishing her wickedly sharp blade. The shape was as terrifying as the glint it gave off. Tatsumi's curiosity sparked at her answer, urging him to question Akame about her 'thing'. "What thing Akame?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her reaction. The raven-haired assassin's face heated up into a most beautiful shade of pink that contrasted with her palish skin. "Nothing... don't worry about it..." she quietly responded, again dropping her gaze down to her toes, shifting in her seat. Tatsumi, feeling too lazy to continue pursue the path he started rolled his eyes and turned back to Leone, just about to ask where Mine was when the said Assassin walked into the room, pink orbs scanning the room for her target. Her trained sharp vision never ceased to amaze, and in a matter of milliseconds she located the next victim. She shifted her weight one from foot to the other as a smile "Tatsumi, can I speak to you..." She started, walking back to the main corridor and flicking her slender finger, beckoning him to follow with a breathtakingly seductive wink and a cheeky, alluring smile. Two of the Night Raid's member's mouths dropped, while the other's just looked over to their direction and dismissed the occurrence with a shrug.

Leone's golden gaze ripped off the corridor and right into Tatsumi's soul. Her expression shifted form utterly surprised to 'What the fuck just happened'. "Tatsumi lucky you! Two girls in one week...what a little animal! You dog you! " she teased him relentlessly for another two minutes until Her painful back slap pulled him back into reality. "What does she want..." Tatsumi thought to himself before pursing the sniper, muttering a shallow good-bye to his two friends. "He's totally gonna get in there ahahaha!" Leone choked out, barely able to contain herself. "As long he's happy," Akame added wearily, returning back to her blade maintenance. "His fly is gonna be soooo open!" Leone blurted out, falling to the floor beside her frail chair.

Min led her subject to the bathroom, pushing him in with her shoulder before shutting the door, locking the knob. The little click of the mechanism already signified that Tatsumi was in danger. "Mine wha-" Just like the predator she was, Mine pounced on her prey, seizing his lips, smashing them onto her own with such power it nearly knocked him ver sideways. Tatsumi's surprised eyed widened in pure shock, unable to comprehend what was playing out in front of him. In that moment his mind befriended confusion and awe, and all his thoughts turned to ash in his inferno head that was rapidly heating up from the strain it was under. Tatsumi could feel the passion behind her lips, trying to transfer it into his own. Mine forced him onto the toilet seat with a little push and straddled his waist, once again attacking his mouth. Tatsumi, hesitant at first returned the kiss just as passionate. Mine clutched his hand, raising it to her waist. Tatsumi squeezed lightly, feeling a slight tingle in his body before he realised what he was doing. "What the hell is happening..." The young man thought as his arms flailed beside him, trying to find the easiest way to remove her form his torso. Of course, the idea was impossible seeing as the pixie was latched onto his body, not having any interest in retreating. After about a minute Tatsumi finally regained the strength in his body to actually push, or more like rip, the lust-controlled Mine off his face, staring deep into her desire-filled, pink, luminescent orbs. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned, his voice regaining it;s sense of pride and confidence. Mine stared at him, still sitting on his slip hips. "You...don't want me?" The young girl pouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Mine..." Tatsumi started, not able to finish the words for the sentence her originally formulated in his head had just disappeared.

"I-I have feelings for someone else, and I-I really like her. I'm Sorry Mine, but I can't be with you."

His apology to her was sincere, and the sad, woeful look on his face proved it. His eyes drooped down, not meeting her tear-filled ones that were still fixated on him. Mine slowly rubbed the little drops from her face with the edge of her pink sleeve, feeling the fabric soak up the salty liquid from her slightly blushed cheeks. On the inside Tatsumi felt like hell. He did have strong feelings for Chelsea, but at the same time he felt extremely... bad for what he had just said to Mine. The emotion was so complicated in his racing mind that it could only be described as either all the words in a thesaurus that were synonyms for terrible, or just shitty. Really, really shitty.

"Is it Chelsea? It is isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is. I'm sorry Mine" The hero finally admitted, a bit shocked by his own answer. He did at least understand how she felt, and believed that she had a right to know who he wanted to be with.

He looked up to her again, seeing a sobbing, miserable-looking Pink-haired girl, then blinked once quickly, only to see an incredibly beautiful, vibrant, exuding young scarlet-haired woman smiling warmly at his saddened face. The assassin straddling his waist twisted her lollipop in the corner of her curved mouth, grinning and winking at Tatsumi simultaneously. His expression suddenly lifted when he saw Chelsea sitting on top of him, and his consonance was replaced with one of joy and relief. The gears and cogs turned and clicked in his head, finally realising what she had just done, and also realising how mortified and embarrassed he should have felt. "You've got to be kidding me Chels..." He sighed out followed by a little string of chuckles, face-planting into his palm. Chelsea just looked down at his form, admiring his handsome, heated face, down to his muscular body that showed through his clothing. the amount of relief and happiness she was feeling was hidden by her teasing nature she showed the dazed young man. Inside she felt heavenly, like the feeling of rejection was only a bitter figment of her imagination. "You are sooooo into me honey." she said, running her little hand through his brown mane, feeling his soft hair skim through her palm. "Shut up." Tatsumi didn't dare to raise his face, still trying to fight away his rebellious blush. "You know you don't have to be such a little brat about it dummy...I like you too." she assured him, cupping his chiselled chin, to meet his green orbs.

"Chelsea..."

"Tatsumi..."

In that sweet little moment the couple admitted their feelings towards each other and shared a sweet, sincere kiss...right there on the toilet. When Tatsumi finally pulled away he took in her crazy adorableness and ravishingly gorgeous facial features, permanently imprinting her face in his mind. "So... we're officially dating now?" He innocently question, getting a burst of laughter as a response. "You're sooo naive ahahahahah...yes we are darling," she finally answered, caressing his cheek as she observed his charming signature grin.

"We haven't even been on an actual date yet...we've just been having sex a couple of times!"

"So? we can go on an actual date when ever you want honey."

"Ummm cool...so are you hungry? hhehe." His chuckle was both cute and nervous.

"As a matter of fact I am...for you of course." Tatsumi gulped before returning his attention to her.

"What do you mean Chels..."

"We're having celebratory sex. Right here. Right now."

"Ummmmm really?"

"Yep. Ready?"

"Yep."

And with that final note the two officially consummated their relationship.

That was a short chapter...damn. This is the result of listening to 'I'm in love' by Narsha and being hopped up on coffee at 3 am in the morning. Sorry i didn't upload sooner but you know i had shit to do and people to see so yea enjoy please! Check out my other stories to an as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

ps. Cheers Natsu is awesome you were a great help x everyone check out this person. They is supa kewl xx

pps.

batman, shingeki no kyojin and bleach fanfics 2015 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

LOVE CHU XX -T

'


	4. Chapter 4

MWHAAHAHHAAH AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WRITE ANOTHER LEMON...you thought right okay lets get into this. Actually before we do, who's next : Tatsumi x Leone or Lubbock x anyone cause honestly I'm not into Mine and Tatsumi soz peeps.

Sooo where did we leave off last time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just sit back and let me do all the work baby." She whispered in the most flirtatious, low voice she could muster.

The breathtakingly adorable, mischief temptress met Tatsumi's green gaze through her radiant pink orbs that glistened in the grazing bathroom light. Her light scarlet hair flowed behind her slender figure, gently swaying when ever she would move her lithe, curvy body to please her lucky man. Chelsea's graceful fingernails delved under his clothing and scraped up his toned body from his navel, stopping along the way numerous times to feel and rub all his muscular centres and tiny crevices on his torso. The seductress enjoyed the feeling of his rippling muscles un-tensing under her tingling touch, sending mesmerising electric shocks through his form. she sucked on his earlobe, nibbling the fragile flap of skin before inching down to assault his raised neck, viciously sucking and licking her way up, then skimming her tongue all the way south to his protruding collar bone. "ahh...nghh...Chelsea."

Her sensual movements sent him over the edge, lost for words, being reduced to tiny mumbles and groan of pleasure. The said girl's cheeky lips quirked into a warming smile against his tanned skin, causing a burning hot mark of excitement and anticipation to be printed invisibly on his flesh. "There's no way she can be this good...for the second time...today already," That was his last thought before all of them plummeted deep into the sea of emotions currently manifesting in the pool of his stomach.

Tatsumi's eyes shot open as Chelsea's mouth reconnected with his shoulder, biting down hard. the love-mark she left singed into his skin, and from that spot shivers of sudden cold breeze swept over quickly when her teeth left his red flesh. She could taste the sweet sweat on his skin, little trickles dripping down from the his traps. Her alluring eyes swirled up to his face to meet his own before she closed the space between them fast, crashing her lips into Tatsumi's already-swollen ones, savouring his taste. Her cherry red entrance massaged his, the two mouths clashing in a passionate lock. their heads moved from side to side as Chelsea's hands now desperately explored his body, reaching for the under of his usual yellow cardigan and tugging vigorously at the unnecessary fabric. Tatsumi's however, snaked around her slender waist before his right jumped up to grab a handful of her hair, fisting the beautiful red locks, feeling the magnificent softness in his calloused palm.

Chelsea moaned into Tatsumi's wanting mouth before brushing his very-kissable lips, trying to pry open his entrance. Her slippery, slick tongue delved into his cavern, exploring the place, feeling each side as if she was trying to memorise the location by touch, tickling his walls. Tatsumi was too dazed to notice her intrusion earlier, but recovered after a few seconds, rushing his own tongue to aid his defence. the two forces battled, wrestling for dominace over the other. The incredibly delicious contact of each other had defeated both of them in the end, and the two tongues retreated, giving their owners time to re-cooperate and breathe. Chelsea pulled away with her eyes closed shut, panting heavily as they slowly reopening them to face her lover. She moved a few strands of brown hair form his eyes, now able to clearly see his grateful expression. They both shared a warm smile before Tatsumi dove into the luscious curve of her neck, mimicking her earlier actions, licking and sucking at all her sweet spots, hitting all the acoustic notes.

"Chelsea..." Tatsumi moaned into her smooth skin, skimming his tongue over the soft flesh. His gentle yet raw feeling the young assassin administered sent exhilarating feelings course through her shivering body. "No..ngh...more fooling around...I want you inside me...now nghh." The words she spoke in combination with her slow harmonic moans were like music to his little ears. A little smile formed on his face, quirking into a smirk of pride.l

"What ever my princess wants."

"Ahhh nghh don't...ahhh...call me that!"

"Alright m'lady!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"You want me to put it in?"

"Yes! Ye-Please!"

"Mmmmmmm maybe a bit later..."

the enticing, mortified expression on her face after his sudden sentence was hilarious and insanely pretty at the same time. "Her cute face is just-just oh my gosh..." In an instant Tatsumi lifted her up and switched places with her, dropping Chelsea's tranced body onto the clean toilet lid and kneeling before her, lifting both her legs easily onto his thick shoulders, and sinking his head down into her lower region, raising her little patterned skirt up above his mane. Chelsea's breathing suddenly became extremely ragged and heavy as the heat of his exhaling teased her soaking core. The little breaths he drew on top of Chelsea's slit was slowly dragging her into the mouth of insanity, pushing her through the limits of her strength second by second.

"Oh god...Tatsumi if you're gonna do something... hurry the hel-hell up!" she pleaded, sinking her hand into his hair and trying to force his face in. "Thats tempting...but..." Tatsumi continued to relentless tease her heat, slowly dragging his tongue over her moist, purple under-wear. His movements over her slit sent a wave of emotions to roll through her tensed body. Lust, want, desire, not necessarily in that order. The taste of the fabric was so sweet he felt as if he was mouthing a new breed of lollipop. Chelsea couldn't take his tease anymore, and wiggled her body forward until his lips gave her the intense, hot contact she so badly longed for. She could feel his arrogant grin against her entrance. "Hurry up you." The thoroughly satisfied Tatsumi removed her panties with his index finger, eying her heat one more time before he dug in, slowly licking the wet lips slowly at first, then increasing his speed over time. Chelsea moaned his name in pure bliss, pushing his head deeper in, almost hurting his mouth. His curious tongue cautiously poked into her hole, exploring the wet, slick walls, tickling the sensitive flesh. "Ahhhhh...nghhhhh..." The feeling of his skilful tongue delving deeper into her snatch, prying open her lips, repeatedly tongue fucking her tight hole was too much for her to handle. "T-Tatsumi..." His right hand skimmed her skin travelling up to reach inside her white buttoned shirt and cup the right breast under it's confines, rubbing the hard, pink mound between his fingers and massage the flesh surrounding it in his palm.

The pressure intensified in between her Chelsea's as se was tended to. Her heat tried to pull the warm tongue that gracefully entered her in deeper. Tatsumi was already hitting all the correct spots, causing many sounds to be emitted from her throat. "T-Tatsumi I-I'm gonna cum-cum soon!" Hearing those words fuelled his determination to pleasure the woman above him. She bit down hard on her fingers, sucking the as he increased his rapid tongue movements. His hand raised up to play with her bundle of nerves, flicking the tiny nub. The feeling spasmed her muscle contraction through her legs, sending shivers of unmitigated pleasure through her body. Tatsumi pushed two at first, then three digits into her womanhood feeling it envelope his fingers as they continued to push in and out, pleasuring the lady. Finally, Chelsea let out a huge scream as she came to orgasm, rubbing her spot right on his lips as the moment of ecstasy ceased. Her

ground-shattering orgasm had been the best one yet. Tatsumi's surprised face had been coated love-juices, the fluid absolutely soaking his face. Chelsea wearily looked down with dim eyes, her vision dotted with little white floating spots.

"That-That w-was-"

"Awesome."

"Yeah... Switch! i'll make you feel things you've never felt before...I still have some other...tricks...yes tricks I wanna test out, come here."

Chelsea removed herself from the seat and kneeled before Tatsumi's rigid body, peeling down the zipper with her teeth. The hero could feel her heavy, warm breath on the loose fabric of his underwear.

"mmmmm...no"

Tatsumi's right arm shot down to lift Chelsea al the way back up again by the shoulder. Her face met his with a very stunned, more like shocked expression. He just tenderly smiled at Chelsea's gaze before giving her a little peck on the corner of her Lips.

"You...don't want a blowjob?"

"Nope."

"Said no one ever...are my blowjobs not good enough for you?" the scarlet-haired woman gave him a fake pout before huffing and turning to the side, arms corssed under her exposed chest. "Now I guess you've revoked your privileges darling, I think you'll never get one again!"

"No! No! I love them! that's not what I meant!"

"Them what did you mean then honey?"

"I...kinda...just want to be inside you now..." Tatsumi stuttered out nervously, twisting his fingers behind his back and trying not to meet her teasing, unimpressed stare. "oh." Her mocking, disappointed expression suddenly dissipated, replaced by her beautiful winking consonance she usually flashed him. Tatsumi tried to contain himself when she blessed him with that tease, but he snapped when Chelsea, the amazingly cute assassin, sultry whispered into his ear "Come hither baby..."

Tatsumi pressed her to the wall, forcing her upwards to wrap her slender legs around his waist. the two lovers lock lips, making out fast and hot. their tongues swirled and attacked at each other while their curious hands roamed around, exploring both body. Chelsea's right snuck down lower, squishing through the tiny space between them to free his pants, just getting a brief glance at them dropping to the floor in a messy heap. Her left travelled to his glutes, pushing him to grind against her core, causing groans to fly free from his throat.

"Whats that noise Akame?" Leone questioned her friend, trying to deduce the source, and the location. "I honestly don't know, and I never know," She replied with a stupid 'Akame-like' expression before returning her focus back to the black book she was currently writing in. "whats that cutie?" Leone question, snatching the journal out of her hands, flicking old through the pages, inspecting each parchment. Suddenly, he lioness's eyes widened in shock. "Oh. My. God."

Chelsea's head hit the bathroom wall as her partner pound into her, slamming her already bruised backside into the cold tiles. There waists clashed together in harmony, sending unbelievable amounts of sheer pleasure through each other's bodies. Tatsumi's head was buried into the crook of Chelsea's neck, biting down on his lips to hold back his groans. Chelsea however held onto him tight for dear life, nibbling his ear lobe enthusiastically and squealing every time he would thrust back into her heat, pushing deep in. The many moans, groans and yelps that escaped her lips was at least over one hundred. The feeling of tightness that enveloped his shaft overwhelmed Tatsumi, driving him that bit more insane every time he would move his hips, fuelling his determination to go back harder and faster.

The building pressure finally got to the two assassins, bringing them to the limit. Tatsumi moved at un-human speeds, ramming his rod into her opening. The tingling sensation he felt down there, along with his stirring stomach was nearly too much. Chelsea only clung to his body, rubbing his back and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She bit down hard on his trap, earning a hearty moan. The pure heavenly shivers she felt cased her pink eyes to roll in the back of her head. "T-Tatsumi...I'm gonna-" "Yeah, I-I know." The two continued their love-making for a few more short minutes before both reach an earth-trembling orgasm. The pleasure they experienced was too much. Tatsumi's knees buckled, giving way under his figure. The two collapsed into a hot, sticky mess.

"I swear I just heard another scream," Leone stated, pushing her arm out to hold Akame back by the forehead. Her burning red eyes glinted under her palm, death staring her way through the blonde's hand. "Give it back!" Leone just smiled while she skimmed every piece of writing, occasionally chuckling to herself. " Honey, your thing is so adorable!" Akame could feel heat creep up on her face. "Give it back Leone!"

"Th-that-"

"TATSUMIIIII!"

"S-Someones coming Chels!"

"r-right."

After that short exclamation the couple struggled to clamber around the room, snatching all the clothes and under-garments they could find in a whirl of confusion, then hastily getting dressed. Chelsea giggled as she watched Tatsumi hopping around the room, trying to push his pants past his jeans and adorn his socks at the same time.

"TATSUMI!"

Leone burst into the bathroom to see Tatsumi gently caressing Chelsea's face, rubbing some spots with his thumb, and wiping some others with a cloth. "What the hell are you doing?" Tatsumi looked around his lovers head, focusing on those piercing gold orbs. Chelsea, putting on her fake surprise face turned to see the lioness, greeting her warmly. "Oh he's just helping me with my make up! He got me super soaked before so yeah, i forced him into it." Leone looked between the two, a devious smile forming on her lips. "Right...'soaked', anyways we have a mission, lets go!" She cleared her throat before moving the way se came, pacing slowly down the corridor.

"That was close!"

"Yep, sure was ahahha."

Chelsea flashed him a warm grin before pecking him on the lips. she ambled over to the doorway, purposely shaking her hips form side to side, stealing his immediate attention. "Bye now! See you in there!" the lollipop addict left without another word.

wow. anyways reviews and pms always appreciated cheers x.

Also, big thanks to my beta reader Timbriny. Fucking Legend mate thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo... This is the last chapter. There I said it. There may be a sequel if enough people want there to be but yes this is the last. It-it brings a tear to my eye *sniffle but then as well I just need a break... I still like akame ga kill and will continue to write about it very often... But I'm not feeling it as much as all the other beautiful anime anymore, like Tokyo ghoul and absolute duo and guilty crown and shit (would highly recommend all of them they are actually very good... Most of the time...) so yes, as I said the final *sniffle volume. I'll make it good I promise... I think. Also my main story and new Leone x Tatsumi story are obviously still in the running, but yassss more new stuff to come! Xx reviews and pms greatly appreciated and my beta reader is a beast cheers Timbriny! X

Also people were comparing about the lack of bj. To that I say: I WILL DELIVER THE MOST VIVID BLOWJOB EXPERIENCE YOU HAVE EVER HAD IT WILL BE LIKE YOU ARE GETTING ONE RIGHT NOW! Ok maybe not...Also if you read main story I will update soon I promise.

This is a tad bdsm and oc character personality changes be warned

Fluff in the middle then we'll you know what's next

It had been a full week of pain and pleasure since the two assassins started an official relationship, a full week of non-stop fun, romance and adventure as Chelsea would call it. Tatsumi still couldn't believe the thought of himself, the naive idiot he was even being with the scarlet seductress, but he wasn't complaining, not while tied to his single bed like the next torture victim. Now obviously this wasn't the most ideal situation the bewildered teen could be in, but his restrained form had no current right to argue against his forced bindings. The room was dark, and the only minute sound was the whisper of the soft wind, leisurely passing though his cracked-open window and billowing the white, shut blinds. Why did she leave him here by himself, all terribly lonely, tied up and a mouth full of painfully sour raspberry lollipops? Well it was the sweetest kind of punishment of course, for going against her little request. Everyone in the lodge could tell who the most dominant one was in the coupling.

Chelsea happily slipped down the corridor, carrying her Gaia Foundation down the path, looking even more bubbly and satisfied then usual. "This is what happens when someone talks about my weight, dummy Tatsumi!" She turned the corner and carefully adjusted her little black cap, just in time to meet a wondering Mine, twirling a string of pink hair through her slender finger.

"Chelsea have you seen-"

"Tatsumi? No I haven't seen him since we got back. Actually he's out with Lubbock I think. Something to do with paint and Leone? Well I can take a message If you want." She faked concern and worry like a trained professional, which she was. "Well when you find him, tell the idiot I need to talk to him." With that the little girl walked away swiftly, leaving a thoughtful Chelsea. "Does she? Well of course she likes him... But If she tried I'll gouge her squinty eyes out with my nails." Whistling a little tune she continued down, heading to Tatsumi's room.

How did he even get himself into this messy situation? That thought lingered in as he struggled against the ragged ropes, trying to use sheer strength against the right restraints. His efforts were futile, so his mind rested on that idea. Tatsumi's gaze cast its green orbs onto the faded door, half expecting his spare-time dominatrix girlfriend to barge in and assault his face, but No rampant bantering or insane offensive language came through. A shaky sigh of relief expelled from his throat as Tatsumi tried to recall the earlier events. " something about looking... Fat. The... Oh god did I agree?! Baka! Baka! I guess she's gonna give me a slow death then..."

The remaining male Night Raid members were wise to abide by the rules 'don't bag Chelsea about her weight, hair or looks in general." To the teasing trouble-maker any of these actions were prohibited, and counted as treason against her. The consequence was usually a spontaneous instant death, but since she liked Tatsumi however, he was only submitted to excruciating torture. "I'm pretty sure it was an accident though... Or at least something remotely close to that..." He remembered the last time he even came close to actually offending her. The clueless teen had sustained a hefty kick to the grill, and a few searing bruises. He was knocked straight out when the stupid stuttering blurted from his mouth.

Going secretly undercover, wearing disguises and bribing off spies to enter the capital just for shopping in the upper class department stores was enough of a risk already, but taking his girlfriend? That could be defined as third degree psychotic insanity, especially if his partner was infamous for a series of clothing-related assassinations, sweatshop heists and bakery raiding.

"Where we... Clothes shopping? Something about a maid...and she was eating...blueberry...NO... She would never eat that it was raspberry...ice cream?" His memories remained a blurry, disfigured mess, most parts of the scene floating around in his dizzy head. "I think... We had a bickering, then an extreme argument about... What was it? Me being...

a slow, in-attending boyfriend... I didn't do what she asked me to or something...then I yelled...She slapped me... Then when we got back... Oh right the frying pan..." He vaguely remembered stepping into the kitchen to be furiously beaten by his abusive girlfriend. "You think I'm fat!" Those words rung in his head like a bell echo. Her strong lavender scent was the last thing he could just recall.

"Hey honey! How are we doing today? So I've got something really special for you *laughs mischievously hahahahaha, your punishment is about to be inflicted, I'll teach you not to agree with me being fat!" The dark, yet lustful look on her face was... Strangely terrifying. "Now I'm really screwed."

"Oh I'm fucked."

(What anime does that remind you of?)

Tatsumi was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the sleuth vixen enter his room. His sea green eyes darted around, finally fixating on the shrouded shadow content lay leaning against the wall, licking her lollipop in an incredibly slow, seductive manor, running her naked tongue over the red marble. "Wait what's that in her hand- Oh shit... No way." The moment that mortified expression spread itself upon Tatsumi's face, Chelsea's grin cast upon his fearful body.

The spine-chilling crack of that sexually devious instrument sent fear running through his immobilised body. That black, elastic cane looked so menacing and horrific his eyes nearly watered, fogging slightly. "We are gonna have SO much fun!"

" ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chelsea inched closer, every step causing the brittle floor boards to creak. Tatsumi could feel

Increasing pressure down below, and the thought of his punishment gave him dirty, teenager thoughts and Excitement, but at the same time terror and dread. "Chelsea..." As soon as he started she silenced him with a single finger to his pursued mouth. "Shhhh...just sit back...I can sooooo do what ever I want." That statement scared him more than anything in the cruel world. The menacing witch shot him a glare, smile and wink all in a space of three mere seconds before proceeding to remove his clothing, starting with his smelly socks, to his white shirt, which she practically tore off, revealing stunning muscular physique and hairless skin. Chelsea took a brief moment to admire his perfect model body, then ripped his trousers clean off his shaking legs. All that was left to destroy was his polka-dot boxers, which loosely clung to his pelvis like a ripped rag.

"Tat-su-mi!"

"Y-yes...what is it?"

"Nothing."

With that last word Chelsea scratched his boxers apart, slashing them into two with her nails to show a very aroused, anticipating little Tatsumi, twitching in the chilly air. His sacred shaft had been exposed, desecrated, now open to his lovers interested eyes. " Mmmmm looks tasty... Can I have a bite?" She seductively question, twirling her lolly in her condescending mouth. The sentence was like melodic harmony to his ears. All that was running through his head was: blowjob. "S-sure...wait did you say-"

As soon as those words left his mouth Chelsea ducked her head down fast, mouthing his throbbing rod licking slowly with her skilful tongue. Pure heavenly feels washed over his body, and his partner savoured his slight salty taste. "My favourite flavour..." The feeling of being inside her mouth was warm and moist, slippery and tight, just the way she always would. "Nghhhhh!" His growl was low and hot. Then she did the most unexpected, horrendous thing without any warning.

She bit down. Hard. Very fucking hard.

And it hurt. So, so fucking much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHELSEA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" (And that is how we emphasise)

The scorching pain that sourced from his aching memeber caused Tatsumi to flinch and Buck his whole body upwards in a jolt involuntarily. He inhaled sharply before eying his mistress with a look of irritation and anger, as evidence form his twitching right eye and the way he grasped his constraints. "Don't give me that look honey. I did say I had some things to try out right? I'm just experimenting, don't mind me!"

"E-what did I even do?!"

"You said I was fat dummy! In lingerie! And what about when you said those Sergio things to my face!"

"It was an accident! I was pretty much going along with what ever you said! And what awful things I said you may want to take a shower! That's not even bad Chels!"

"Oh really? So how about that maid uniform? You thought it was cute?"

"Ummm yes? Wait what maid costume? Why am I tied down here?! Are you insane?"

" You are so dense Tatsumi! Honestly! Not insane! How about...kinky?"

Chelsea traced her tongue over his head, skating over the spot she bit down on running all the way down to his feet, ticking his toes. Her mere touch was all that was needed to remedy his hurt. She teased his wiggling digits, then licked up his arm, trailing the line of his muscle to his underarm, snuggling his pit wickedly, nipping at the bottom of his bulging shoulder. The hot vicinity of Tatsumi's upper torso was surely becoming high in temperature.

"Chelsea...nghhhhh...CHELSEA!"

"Hmmmm? Want something babe? Anything!"

"Lower...ahhh...please!"

"Anything but that babe!"

"WHY?!"

Chelsea licked and sucked his nipple, taking special care of his little pinkish mound just as he would to her, mimicking his graceful technique. Her hands roamed the planes of his chest, then sliding up to massage his knotted traps, kneading at the thick, hard muscle. All the while Tatsumi moaned and groaned, obviously annoyed her constant teasing. "That's...my thing...hey!" Chelsea just sucked down harder and winked at the throughly pissed off assassin. "I know! Isn't it great!"

"If I can just break my...hey they're pretty loose now...maybe if I..."

"Are you having fun darling? You better be or I'll whip you silly!"

"I think it's not different from that time I hand cuffed you to the bed and blindfolded you!"

"This is better though hahaha! Isn't it honey? Sooooo I'm going to bite your dick again now sooo yeah..."

Chelsea crawled over the bed and mouthed his limp member, sucking so hard it almost became painful despite the heavenly pleasure. With her free hands she rubbed his sack and stroked what remaining length that wasn't already being devoured. The tip of his mushroom head poked at the back of her throat, testing the moist flesh. Tatsumi's shaft rose to attention slowly as Chelsea trailed her tongue against his post, sending shivers of bliss through his skin. Her actions assaulted his nervous system to the point of surrender. She kept her head in place, not daring to move and offer her restrained lover anymore incredible sensations, nearly bringing him to a breakdown . If Tatsumi had access to his anticipating hands he would of fisted her scarlet locks, either forcing her deeper or making her move more, unfortunately that was impossible in his case. He now desperately struggled against the looser ropes, pulling his arms up against the rope. "Shi-ahhh..." His mistress had finally moved, but at an aching snail-like pace, up and first until his top escape her cavern with an audible 'pop' then sliding her way back down, all the way to the hilt of his mighty blade. "Chelsea please!" The powerless assassin complained. "You whine like your my bitch baby! You can make me a sandwich after this is done!" The teen gulped, trying not to meet her gaze while violently pulling against the burning ropes.

"Wait where's my whip? I swear it was here a second ago!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy about you!"

Then his confinements broke.

Tatsumi lunged at his torturer, tackling her down to the bed and holding both hands above her head by the wrists, staring right into her pink orbs with an intense feel before cast his own into her wanting lips. He ducked down to capture her mouth in his own, giving a tender, sincere apologetic kiss. When they're lips came in sweet contact Chelsea's inside crumbled, melting inside her. After a while Tatsumi let go first, eyes closed and foreheads together.

"I'm sorry Chelsea. I love you." That admittance made her break down, burst out int o tears and sob into his shoulder. " I love you too dummy! You're such an idiot!"

And with that last comment, his reality vanished, and the whole dream collapsed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(This is where shit gets real. Literally)

Tatsumi's flung open suddenly, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He looked around, drinking in his surroundings. The confused hero slowly sat up to find Chelsea, very naked under the linen sheets snuggling close to him. The blinds were lightly billowing, just open enough to welcome a little sliver of sunlight Ray. It barely illuminated the darkened ambience. His room was as messy as always, with the addition of his and her clothes littered on the carpet. He watched his partners chest rise as she inhaled, and fall gently as she breathed out. "So cute...wait what happened?" Tatsumi curiously inspected his bed posts, finding no evidence of ropes or handcuffs. Sighing, he groggily tried to remove himself from the Chelsea, who was currently tangled with his own body. Her messy sexed up hair was the best style she possessed. The menacing whip was also no where to be seen, which was another great relief.

"So I guess there was no weird dominatrix sex after all huh. It felt so...real, but then again no sane person would do that to their boyfriend right?"

" Hey honey... what did you say?"

The wide-eye hero panicked, whirling around to see his beautiful girlfriend waking, stirring while she lay. She yawned and stretched her stiff limbs outwards. Her one eye open sleepy expression was unbelievably adorable, complemented by her flawless assets and flowing red hair. The most beautiful women in the world was lying completely naked on his bed. "I am the luckiest man alive," he mumbled, still tranced by her perfection. "I know you are Tatsumi..." She weakly pulled herself up with his help, then rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. Before the hero could react Chelsea looked up with a cheeky smirk, then proceeded to straddle his waist, climbing on top to assert her dominance.

"Hey babe...where are my lollipops?"

"Ummmmmm we used the bag last night for that thing." He could vaguely remember her licking off crazy-hot melted lollipop from his skin, and him doing the same sweet movement to his lover.

"Oh that's right. I think I have more in my Impeial Arms though..."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Are you breaking up with me? You know I'm sensitive and mentally unstable!" She questioned sarcastically, too tired to fake concern or any form of worry.

"No of course I'm not breaking up with you. I'd never do that!"

"Oh greatttttttttttttttttt! Hahaha"

"So anyways...what would you do if we fought huh? Like a serious fight without angry sex or any of the stuff we usually do."

"Rip your balls off."

Tatsumi swallowed hard, squirming under her hold, giving out a little squeak when her hands traced up his excited body to his built shoulders.

"But we're not fighting, now are we? Wanna do something fun before breakfast?" Her whisper surprised him, increasing his anticipation to overboard.

Her heated breathe in his skin caused tiny goosebumps to pop up suddenly. "N-no we're not..." It astounded her how he could still be this innocently shy around her. The moment he finished his shaky sentence Chelsea assaulted his mouth, attacking his lips forcefully. They were locked in a passionate, intense lock, both pair of arms roaming around each other's bodies. It started with a sweet open-mouthed kiss, morphing into an almost frantic make-out session, as if it was their final, crucial moment together. Tatsumi struck first, licking at Chelsea's moist lips, pleading for access. She granted him his wish, longing to feel him more. The wanting hero pried her entrance open, delving deep into her cavern to battle for dominance against her own tongue. His astonishing skill had her stupefied, stunned, at how good he had gotten over the past week. The wriggling, damp feeling of having him wrestle, resist against her was so... Well so hot.

The two lovers finally let go from each others embrace, panting and breathing ragged and heavily. Chelsea could feel his throbbing hardness against her thigh, poking at her flesh through thin sheet that separated the two. As soon as he regained some form of breathe, Tatsumi dove into the crook of her neck, administering his signature blend of kissing, nipping and sucking his way up and down her throat, tickling and teasing all the sensitive spots like a seasoned professional, which thanks to his wonderful, sexually active girlfriend, he was. Most definitely.

He closely listened to her melodic moans and harmonic groans erupting from her throat every time he would hit the favoured spots around her neck. He latched onto her protruding collar bone, sucking down hard to leave a red mark, which Chelsea had no problem with. "Ahhh...ohhh...Tatsu-Tatsumi!" His hand snaked down past her slender waist to caress her round bubble butt, squeezing and rubbing the soft flesh, extracting a hearty squeal from the back of her throat. His fingers skimming to her crevice, teasing her crack. "Ahhh...the feeling...is too much..." Chelsea did the same to him next, biting and nipping at his earlobe before pulling at his hair, confidently fisting the mane and pulling upwards slightly. She then have him the treatment to his own neck, eliciting a low, fierce growl.

Tatsumi, getting gradually rougher, tugged at Chelsea's scarlet locks even harder, but still quite gentle to assert his authority, causing her head to fall back, exposing her neck and chest to his wondering eyes. His hands bolted up to grab a handful in each, fondling each breast, skimming both pink mounds. "Tatsumi...not too hard!" The lewd expression that spread upon her pleasure-stricken face caused his own perverted mindset to show. "I wonder what size these are..." He continued to play and grope the two fun bags before ducking his head down to suck in the right nipple, engulfing her areola whole to utilise his tongue while he softly nibbled. The spectacular sensation was too remarkable to even be described. "Ahhh...nghhhhhh" her most pleasurable area was being seized for control between Tatsumi's hands and mouth, alternating between techniques. "Oh my... Ahhh!" The teen could feel his aching shaft rub painfully against her leg, sending a wave of arousal through his waist region. "Dammit! Not gonna be able... To keep going like this!"

Tatsumi ran his tongue downwards, licking south from her slot to trade the opening, then sticking his tongue into her hole as if he were exploring a new found land, which it wasn't, lucky for him. It wriggling around to feel her insides, stirring her up both emotionally and...well the other way. His thumb rubbed circles on her clit, knowing that her nerves were being mercilessly assaulted. Chelsea's legs wrapped around his head, folding him in place with nowhere to go.

She came closer and closer to her earth-shattering climax as he entered digits into her wanting pussy, digging in the rub her walls. As her wave of fluid neared, Chelsea gripped at Tatsumi's hair, pushing his head in deeper to graze her clitoris, nibbling on the tiny bundle of pleasurable senses. Finally, her climax tore through her spasming body like a ripple of wave current.

"AHHH OHH!"

Tatsumi's fave was still buried below, but he could feel the shivers on her fair skin.

"T-that. Was. I don't even know anymore hun!"

"Hahaha well then... My turn?"

Chelsea snapped out of her trance, halting her mantra of moans and yelps to push Tatsumi back down into a lying position atop the bed, and crawling down the sheets to remove the cover and show his little tent, posting at the thin blanket. "Someone's happy to see me!" Chelsea exclaimed as she wrapped her hand around the medium width manhood, Stroking up and down with not sense of haste or impatient, as usual.

"Ahhhhh...oh holy shit Chels! Oh god..."

"Hmmm?" She barely questioned before enveloping his rods head, sucking and licking in alternation between the two. Chelsea forced her head down lower, persistent to take in as much as she could, reaching for his limp hand and placing it atop her head. Tatsumi removed the tresses of hair covering her face, finally allowing her to move up and down without hindrance. Sloppy, indecent yet arousing sounds escaped her mouth as she tended to his erection, sucking and licking hard as she could while bobbing. His acquired scent was strong and musky, just how she preferred and was accustom to.

Tatsumi's hands gripped the sheets, clenching the fabric in his palm of with closed eyes. He relished the treatment he was currently receiving, in heaven while his lover worked over. Chelsea slightly scraped her teeth over his skin, giving off a feeling like no other, spreading from his hard shaft to the control centre of his overloaded nervous system. Chelsea attentively rubbed his length, removing her mouth from it and Inchon down to lock his sack, sucking and nipping at two balls, alternating between them. After pleading the lower region of his lower regions she rose her head back to give him more head, only taking in the top to focus on that sweet point at the tip, licking and darting her tongue out as fast as she could. "Ahhhh...Chelsea if you keep this up..." He was seriously loosing control now, as if his body would involuntarily release at any moment.

Chelsea continued at her stead pace for a while, setting up a reasonably medium rhythm beige win reading her speed greatly, going faster and faster to rapidly please her man. Grunts and praises fell from his mouth

"CHELS AHHH!"

"Mmmmmm Mmm! Pi shut up the others can't know we're in the same room, not like last time!"

Tatsumi exploded like a cannon into Chelsea's mouth, forcing her to swallow all of it by pushing her head down even more, almost to where her lips were touching his base. He tasted somewhat like salted caramel, or coffee toffee to the Scarlet-haired teen. Then again everything she sampled was either sweet or sour, or a combination of both. His seed overflowed form her cavern, dribbling from her lips to her chin. He released his hold from her hair and retracted his dick, sitting back and admiring his work. Chelsea just shrugged and locked up the stray ropes of sticky white liquid that escaped.

"Yummy! My favourite flavour! So what do you plan on doing now?"

" oh...give me a second...to recover and then I'll rock your... World!" Tatsumi barely managed to croak out that vow, still recovering from the carnal pleasure he just received. That didn't stop Chelsea from practically pouncing on him, nearly rolling off the bed. Without warning she impaled herself into his dick, too impatient to wait any longer, to suffer through eternal time. Tatsumi's hands spring up and gripped her God, holding the vixen in place to hinder her energetic rushes, and at the same time get used to the feeling of being buried deep inside her again. At first it was extremely tight, which was pretty normal, then the sensation contracted and wrapped his shaft, intensifying the already incredible friction.

"Can...can I move yet?"

"A-alright..."

"You're still this shy, after a week and a half of nonstop sex." She shot him a signature dumb look, casting her condescending gaze over him. "B-a-Ka!" Tatsumi glanced away before returning with a mischievous smirk. "Then move...I dare you."

Chelsea thought for a bit, biting her lip in the most defining fashion before hesitantly lifting her hips. The moment she did however, Tatsumi thrust his own waist violently up, grounding it into her sopping wet heat, reaching the most tingly spot in her core. He had earned that surprised yelp and follow up moan. "Ahh shit! Tatsumi!" Chelsea screamed out in outrage, slapping his shoulder and giving him a dirty (not that kind of dirty) look. The young hero just ignored her comment and dive into her body, sucking her neck and letting his hand roam while he felt her thighs descend and ascend in a fair pattern. Her nails scraped against his back, digging into his skin like tiny razors, but the flourishing pain only added to the pleasure.

They stayed at that comfortable pace for a few more minutes until Chelsea finally lost it, biting down into his trap to signal her uncontrollable urge for more. Determined to reach his revenge, Tatsumi halted all movement, even though it killed him on the inside to hesitate. His lover froze in utter awe, then released a full blown tantrum into his poor ear. "FUCKING MOVE!" With that Tatsumi jumped into an athletic adrenaline stamina phase, pumping in hard at a rapid rhythm, all out of fear of being mauled by his partner. Simultaneously, he was enjoying the wet, smooth yet rough feeling he was experiencing through his fierce pounding. Every second he would slam his rod back into her snatch, hands driving her butt down to meet his waist. Tatsumi's fingers forced into her flesh, pushing against her fragile surface while he screwed into her.

"Ahhh! Nghhhhh Tatsumiiiii! K-keep going harder! Faster!"

With those words of encouragement Tatsumi went into his animalistic beast mode, forcing her hips down at super-human speeds, feeling the harsh impact of his hips against her bruised ass. It was amazing how his clumsiness had vanished, not 'falling off' while he had his way with her. Just being inside for this amount do time was becoming very overwhelming, and for Chelsea...well Chelsea was a mix of lust-filled and hypnotised, pulled into a rotating list of name and moans. All the strength was lost in her limbs, and now Tatsumi had all control over the position.

"Ahh oh god! T-babe I'm close!"

"Nearly...there..." Tatsumi spat out through gritted teeth.

The couples lips met in a heated kiss before Tatsumi abruptly stopped his thrusting, then hastily flipped her over so that her voluptuous behind face him, raised up and ready to receive. Chelsea was spread out on all fours, looking back with an adorable, innocent expression. He shoved back in, not wanting to waste time, and relentlessly thrusting, faster than earlier.

"Ahhh...wait not there!"

Tatsumi's hand curved around Chelsea's waist to rub her little mound, still while he pound into her. "It feels... Oh god...amazing! Sensational!" Her back bent upwards to move into his chest, clutching his neck with her shaky right arm for support, and in twining her left fingers with his after he removed it from her opening. Desire and love was all that could be seen in her eyes. "She's beautiful..."

He increased his speed, for the final time, giving it his all. Her walls clenched onto his rod, becoming even tighter as he thrust in more. She could feel him twitching inside of her. His length reached the end, poking at her womb. "That's...deep!" The pressure was building up, and both were becoming more and more out of control. "I don't think...ngh... I can hold it..." Tatsumi was also having a hard time, inching closer to a massive finish.

Both came to a shared climax, riding out their orgasm before they collapsed onto one another on a sweaty pile. They were tangled in each other underneath the sheets, still panting heavily. Chelsea snuggled in closer to Tatsumi, lying in the crook of his neck. Her scent was barely faded, still lavender like. "Amazing how she doesn't smell bad after-wait do I?!"

"Breakfast guys! Oh and Tatsumi and Chelsea get up!" Leone's voice echoed through the lodge corridor like a hound. "Geez I guess we gotta go then ..." Chelsea poured, playing with a tuft ofher lovers hair. " yeah I'm super hungry now!"

"Did I work you that hard?"

"Maybe..."

"I totally did. What happened to that stallion stamina?"

"People have to eat Chels!"

"Well I guess your right...want to go clothes shopping with me later?"

"Wait what?"

"Shopping? Want to go with me?"

"Ummmm..."

"If you don't say yes, I'll assassinate you!"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Thanks honey!"

With that she flashed him a cute smirk and gathered her scattered clothes from the floor and briefly got dressed. Tatsumi just watched her be perfect for a few more moments before she gave him another wink, and left his room with an air kiss.

"Well...lets get this over with."

There it is guys! That's he last chapter...*sniffle omg yeah I'm sorry I haven't been updating later really busy at he moment because of school and assignments but yeah I hope you understand. Omg that was hard (no pun intended) thanks Timbriny and everyone for reading this fic, I mean we had to finish with a bang, literally so yeah hope you guys continue to support! Xx

Thanatos


End file.
